Chapter Nine: Can You Hear Me Now?
Chapter Nine: Can You Hear Me Now? is the ninth episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on June 30, 2018. Synopsis After the horrifying events at the Fashion Show, the Darkness continues with it's sick games as Cloe turns to Cameron for help in his family's research. Meanwhile, Jade is given an ultimatum and Yasmin considers leaving Stylesville forever. Finally, Sasha makes a terrifying encounter the Darkness. Episode Opening Scene At Dimly's funeral, everyone is reunited as the Bratz enter the church together. CLOE: I can't believe this actually happened to Principal Dimly. JADE: He was innocent. He didn't deserve... that. YASMIN: We have to stop The Darkness fast before he claims all of Stylesville. SASHA: That is if he doesn't get to us first... As the funeral ends, Meredith is greeting people when the Bratz approach her. JADE: ...Meredith, I'm so sorry. Meredith looks at Jade, but before the Tweevils can kick her out of there, Meredith hugs Jade, leaving everyone in shock. Tears roll down Meredith's face as Jade comforts her. MEREDITH: (crying) He's... dead... what am I gonna do now? JADE: You'll get through this... You have a group of supporting loyal friends and you're the most popular girl in school. MEREDITH: You're right. I have a group of friends. And you're definetly not one of them. Meredith lets go of Jade and ignores her as the Bratz leave. (INTRO) Scene 1 The night approaches as Yasmin is asleep when she hears a window from another room opening. She ignores it at first and goes back to sleep until she hears some voices on Manny's bedroom. YASMIN: (tired) Uhh... Yasmin gets up and slowly leaves her room and enters the hallway. She finds no one in there but sees a light coming out of her brother's room. She walks up there as the light stops flashing and sees the window open, but doesn't see her brother. YASMIN: Manny? Manny! Suddenly a body drops out of the closet. It's Manny. YASMIN: MANNY! THE DARKNESS: Ha! I guess you could say that he was DYING to get out of the closet! Yasmin turns around and sees The Darkness disguised as a hag standing behind her. YASMIN: Oh what do you want now! THE DARKNESS: Do you think I'm just messing with you for fun? You think I wasn't serious when I killed all those people? Strap on, Yasmin, you're gonna be in for a long ride... The Darkness whips out an axe. THE DARKNESS: ...In hell! The Darkness throws the axe in Yasmin's direction but it misses and Yasmin runs away. THE DARKNESS: GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH! Yasmin starts running down the stairs but gets a vision of her being decapitated, distracting her and making her lose her grip, falling down the stairs. She hits her head on the ground as The Darkness approaches her. THE DARKNESS: Tag, you're it. Yasmin tries to move but The Darkness grabs her by the hair before she can escape and decapitates her with its axe. Yasmin wakes up in her bed, revealing to be another nightmare. YASMIN: Dear god...! Yasmin walks out of her room and sees Manny leaving his. YASMIN: Hey! MANNY: Oh... um... hi! YASMIN: Can we talk for a second? MANNY: S-Sure! In his bedroom... YASMIN: So... how long have you two been dating? MANNY: Two weeks after we met. YASMIN: Did you know you were gay or did you find out with him? MANNY: Oh, I knew. I always had an attraction for boys. YASMIN: I'm so sorry the way I reacted in the Fashion Show. In hindsight I was just tired of all the stuff that was going on and then that happened and I was shocked and I didn't know how to deal with that. MANNY: It's okay, really. YASMIN: So... apologies accepted? MANNY: Of course. I'm really surprised you're not giving me a full on speech on why Kacey is a bad boyfriend for me and all that jazz. YASMIN: Well, I may have my issues with him but if this is the guy you really love, who am I to try and stop you right? They both hug. MANNY: Maybe you and the Bratz can also start hanging out with our squad! YASMIN: Uhh, let's take baby steps for now. They both laugh as Portia arrive. PORTIA: Hurry up, you're gonna be late for school. Yasmin's smile quickly drops but then she gives Portia a devious look before walking away. Scene 2 Cloe is at the library, reading a book she stole from Cameron's house regarding Bratzillaz Academy, when Meygan and Sasha approach her. SASHA: Hey girl! Whatcha reading? CLOE: So I was at Cameron's house the other day and I ended up stealing a book of his all about the Bratzillaz Academy. MEYGAN: Oh cool! What did you find out? CLOE: Well, first off, Levitor, who is Cameron's ancestor, was a witch slayer who along with his friends liked to capture witches and burn them at the stake... MEYGAN: Ok, anything new? CLOE: Well, I was reading another diary entry and this person describes The Darkness as this evil creature who kills people, but only those who have sinned in the past or present. SASHA: Interesting... But why would Cameron know so much about this? CLOE: That's what I thought! At first I had the impression that his family were creeps who were into the occult and everything but... Maybe Cameron got interested too and turned into The Darkness? Plus no one has heard from Cameron's parents for months... SASHA: That's definetly suspicious. MEYGAN: So now what? Are you going to confront him? CLOE: Not alone! I may be able to turn into my neighbor's cat but there's no way I can anger and have to fight a demonic creature! MEYGAN: So you think he's the Darkness? CLOE: I wouldn't like to believe it because he's really fun and nice and sweet and you know, having a boyfriend threatning you and your friend's lives is kind of a turn off... so... I'm gonna try to avoid him until I know 100% that it's not him. Meanwhile, after first class, Jade is hanging out with Yasmin. JADE: Dylan hasn't responded to any of my calls... I feel like I really fucked up. YASMIN: What were you thinking in saying that to him? JADE: I don't know! I just wanted to comfort him because it really seemed like he was going through a rough time and that left my lips until I was like "Oh shit!". YASMIN: Yeah I know the feeling. Suddenly Bonnie interrupts them both. BONNIE: Hello girls, Jade can I talk to you for a second? JADE: Fine. BONNIE: Please, in my office. Scene 3 Meanwhile... Sasha is talking to Lana over the phone. LANA (V.O.): Listen Sasha... Your mom and I... we have a suggestion. SASHA: Okay... LANA (V.O.): After what happened last night at the Fashion Show, me and your mom have been worried sick over what might happen to all of us. SASHA: Well duh, there's a serial killer in our town, who wouldn't be worried? LANA (V.O.): Your mom suggested you should join our coven. SASHA: Ooo! LANA (V.O.): This means you have to come home by 7pm and work on your spells if The Darkness targets you. SASHA: Wait what? The Darkness IS already targeting me. And no way I'm gonna miss out on hanging out with my girls just because some devil creature is trying to fuck us over! LANA (V.O.): Sasha, it's the best for us. You have to say yes. SASHA: Oh but I don't wannaaaaaa! Alright fine! LANA (V.O.): I'm glad you made the right decision. Our new meeting is tonight at 7pm. Lana hangs up and sips her drink. It is revealed her and Aliya are in the Smoothie Bar. ALIYA: So? LANA: She said yes. ALIYA: Thank god... I cannot deal with The Darkness anymore. LANA: Ugh, tell me about it. ALIYA: Oh but if I get my hands on that son of a bitch... No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Scene 4 Jade is at Bonnie's office. BONNIE: I have NO idea with what to do with you Jade. First, you completely disobey and mock me. Second, I noticed your grades have started to drop. And third, your... photos are leaked to the entire town! JADE: I... BONNIE: And I know exactly whose fault it is. Some weeks ago I would've said for you to stop hanging out with those girls but then I realised the real problem was the new boy I've been seeing with you. What's his name again? JADE: You mean Dylan Mendoza? BONNIE: Exactly! Ever since you've been hanging out with that human... trash, you have been completely out of your mind! And now I feel like I can't talk to you anymore. JADE: Maybe because I don't want you bugging me about school and what my priorities should be! I know damn well what I want out of my life! BONNIE: Oh, you think you have everything figured out? Oh, you're gonna follow fashion and be this fashion designer and you're gonna have your own magazine and design dresses for the fucking MET Gala, well I had dreams too. JADE: And the last thing I wanna do is not follow them and have to stay in this shit of a town like you! BONNIE: I am trying to protect you! JADE: I DON'T NEED PROTECTION! BONNIE: Fine. If you are as mature as you say you are, you can make your own life choices. Maybe since you don't want my protection, maybe my roof isn't the best to live in. Maybe you should move in with your new boyfriend that is totally going to last! Is that what you think? Well I can help you move out! JADE: Wait, are you asking me to move out? BONNIE: Isn't that what you want? To get away from your bitchy mom who's a bitch just for the sake of being a bitch and not to protect her clueless daughter, and move in with Walmart Zac Efron, pay your own bills, get pregnant once you forget to take your birth control, have triplets and then he cheats on you with his assistant and you're left in the dirt with three spawns of hell crawling back to me? JADE: Uhh... BONNIE: Or maybe you still have some logic in your brain to realise the only thing I have been trying to do is to not lead you to the wrong path of life where you might get hurt and also maybe you have the decency not to treat your mother like crap when she's trying to help you. God Jade, what have I done to you? Tears fill Bonnie's eyes but she holds them back. BONNIE: Now listen to me Jade. You have one choice to make. Either stop this foolishness and stop hanging out with Dylan, or live the rest of your life wishing you had listened to me. It's your choice. Jade stops for a moment to think but Bonnie just sighs. BONNIE: Clearly you need some time to think. How about you go make up your mind and then we'll talk. JADE: Yeah... Jade leaves the office and Bonnie finally lets her tears roll. BONNIE: Oh god... What have I been doing? In the hallways, Jade spots Cloe who's going through her locker. JADE: Hey Cloe! CLOE: Shhh, I'm trying to ignore Cameron. Jade spots Cameron talking to Dylan, as the latter and Jade share brief eye contact until he looks away. JADE: Uhh, why? CLOE: It's a long story, I'll explain later. Come with me. Jade follows Cloe as the latter shuts her locker and they leave the hallway. Scene 5 Yasmin comes downstairs and goes over to Portia who is sitting on sofa, eating popcorn. YASMIN: Hey! PORTIA: Hey mija! You seem in a good mood today? YASMIN: I'm not... I'm just happy that I finally got evidence to get you out of my life for good. PORTIA: Excuse me? Portia gets up from the sofa and turns the TV off. PORTIA: Explain yourself? YASMIN: A friend of mine took a look at your laptop... A lot of incriminating facts about you, mommie dearest. PORTIA: I can explain! YASMIN: Is this why you've returned home? After all this time? PORTIA: Let's just get down to business shall we? YASMIN: Huh? PORTIA: You're a witch, I'm a former witch. YASMIN: Umm... I knew that like yesteryear! But you being a "former witch"... That's new? PORTIA: I can't use my magic anymore... I used to make the best cocaine in all of America with a little help from my magic. YASMIN: Oh! Wasn't expecting that. PORTIA: But then one day I lost that ability- YASMIN: Wait! Is that why you're here? So I can make your drugs better? Portia gives Yasmin a look. YASMIN: Oh my God! You're unbelievable. Yasmin begins to walk away. PORTIA: Wait! I'll leave Stylesville... If you do one thing for me! Yasmin turns around and stares at Portia. Scene 6 Cameron knocks at Cloe's door and Sonya answers. CAMERON: Hi is- SONYA: CLOE! Cute guy here to see you. Sonya leaves and Cloe comes to the door. CLOE: What are you doing here? CAMERON: I needed to know... Have I done anything to upset you? CLOE: (sigh) I can't do this... Not here... Not right now! CAMERON: Do you not trust me or something? CLOE: No! Ughhh.... Ummm... Where are your parents? Why has no one heard from them? CAMERON: Okay... Ummm... My parents are away on a hunting trip in Alaska. CLOE: What kind of hunting trip? CAMERON: I don't know... CLOE: Wait! You really don't know, do you? CAMERON: Know what? CLOE: And you haven't killed your parents, right? CAMERON: What the hell? Cloe grabs Cameron and kisses him. CAMERON: Are you going through "lady problems"? CLOE: Yeah... I'm hormonal. CAMERON: And we're good now? CLOE: Of course! Meanwhile, at Yasmin's house, she is on a skype call with Eitan. EITAN: What are you going to do? YASMIN: I guess I'm just going to have to agree to the dangerous thing she wants me to do... Besides, as much of a cun- PORTIA: Are you ready to begin? YASMIN: I'll call you right back! EITAN: Okay... See ya! Yasmin gets up of her bed and walks over to Portia. YASMIN: Do you promise you will leave? PORTIA: Cross my heart. Scene 7 At Sasha's house, Sasha arrives home. MARVIN: Oh good, Sasha! You're home. SASHA: 7pm sharp! Is mom and Lana ready? MARVIN: In the dining room, ready to begin! SASHA: Great! Because I bought some extra reinforcements. MARVIN: Huh? Jade and Meygan enter. MARVIN: Sasha, this is a matter between your mother and her coven. You can't bring any outsiders. JADE: Mr. Washington, you have been friends with my family for how many years? If anything I'am as much Sasha's family as she is mine. MEYGAN: Yeah... What she said! MARVIN: Do I know you? SASHA: Dad! These are my friends and witches too. MARVIN: Fine! But your mother's not going to like this. SASHA: Does it really matter if she likes it? We all have an end goal: to defeat the Darkness. The scene transitions to the girls sitting around the table, chanting. The flames on the candle burn brighter. Suddenly, the flame blows out. SASHA: Is this supposed to happen? ALIYA: No! The Darkness is too strong! The bastard is trying to cancel us out. JADE: So we can't find it? ALIYA: No! LANA: It's over! It's too strong. Lana begins to cry, when she begins to have a nose bleed. SASHA: Um! Lana... You got some- Suddenly, Sasha begins to notice Lana's eyes, nose and ears bleeding. ALIYA: Oh my- MEYGAN: Someone phone the ambulance! SASHA: Mom! What's happening to her? ALIYA: The darkness! He's killing her! LANA: Help me!!! Lana collapses in her seat and dies. JADE: Oh my God! They all scream. Final Scene At Yasmin's house... Yasmin is chanting the spell over a case of cocaine. YASMIN: It's done! Get the hell out of my house. Portia looks over magically enhanced drugs and smiles. PORTIA: Thank you. YASMIN: You can thank me by leaving. PORTIA: Come with me! Come with me to Dubai and live there! I might be a drug dealer but you can't stay here with a serial killer on the loose. YASMIN: (gasp) (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)